Regal
by oasis2450
Summary: a cutsie kinda story between Len and Gumi, kinda rushed and stupid in the end, even i admit it... enjoy


_Regal_

**A/N:** **Hey guys, it's me Oasis2450, for those of you that have read my first two stories I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to finishing them, I just haven't been feeling them anymore, again I'm sorry, but I'm trying to start fresh in a new Fandom and see how it goes, and for those of you who don't know me, I am mostly a romance writer, I love Vocaloid and am determined to at least finish one story before I throw in the towel, so to speak. Well I'm done with my mindless ramblings, enjoy!**

My name is Len Kagamine; I am a servant of the royal family, the Hatsunes' of the green kingdom. It is not all bad; we get better quarters then other servants, and better pay. Not to mention the Hatsunes are quite generous, not like other royals I've served. I think that their daughter Miku Has become smitten with me, but I can't quite be sure; I do feel sorry for her though, for I do not return her affection. My heart belongs to another; her name is Gumi Megpoid, a maid for the Hatsunes. She is so beautiful, her green locks shine in the light of the sun, and her smile can light the darkest room. I do not know if she returns my affection, but I will make her mine one day, no matter the cost to myself.

I was broken out of my reverie by a maid, Neru Akita.

"Kagamine-san, Lady Miku wishes to see you in the gardens," Neru said, curtsying.

"Thank you Akita-san," I said, replying to her curtsy with a bow.

"I told you to call me Neru," Neru said, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry Aki- excuse me, Neru," I corrected myself, walking briskly out of the room to the gardens. After walking for some time, passing through many halls and through a giant oak door, I finally reached the well-tended Gardens.

"Len-kun," Miku called from the shade under an enchanted oak, its leaves were showing blue today.

"Lady Hatsune," I said, bowing before her.

"No need for such formalities Len, it is just me," Miku said, her cheeks flushing pink.

"I am but a lowly servant, and you are the lady of the household, I must," I insisted.

"Then you could at least call me Miku," Miku said, standing up.

"If you wish, Miku," I said, hesitantly.

"Walk with me," Miku said, holding her hand out for me to take it.

I silently took her hand and followed Miku through the Gardens. She led me through the Gardens to a secluded pond.

"Did you know I shall soon be making my debut?" Miku said; I already knew where this would lead.

"No," I answered simply.

"Well I am, and mother has tried pressing many kind gentlemen on me," She continued.

"So that is why so many visitors have come and gone recently," I said, acting as if I didn't know.

"Indeed," Miku said, "but I have not found one I particularly like yet."

"And why is that my Lady?" I asked, still pretending I didn't know.

"Because I have already chosen," Miku said, leaning closer to me.

"If you do not mind me asking, who?" I asked, already knowing it's me.

"Here's a hint," Miku said, pressing her lips to mine lightly.

I knew this would happen, but I cannot let her know the truth, it would break her heart, and I would be fired, or worse. So I did what I had planned to do.

I pulled back.

"What is wrong," Miku asked, worriedly.

"I cannot," I said, feign despair, "You are meant for royalty, I am far from the honor."

"Class be damned Len, I love you with all my heart," Miku said, gripping my hand tightly.

"Lady Miku, do not say such things, we cannot be," I said, releasing her hand from my grasp.

"I see, I must go," Miku said, walking swiftly away from me, trying to hide her tears. I stood there in the heavy silence, listening to my own breathing.

"Len?" Said a familiar voice.

"Yes Megpoid-San?" I asked, turning around to see Gumi Megpoid.

"I saw Lady Hatsune running away crying, what happened?" Gumi asked, walking up to me, looking concerned.

"It is nothing important," I said, brushing away the question.

"It is nothing important? A royal is running away crying and it is nothing important?" Gumi retorted, slightly annoyed.

"Fine, Lady Hatsune said she loved me, and I said we couldn't be," I said, looking down from her gaze.

"Do you," Gumi trailed off, dropping her anger almost immediately, replacing it with an almost sadness.

"Do I what?" I asked, still gazing at the top of her head.

"Do you love her?" Gumi asked, looking up and tilting her head to the side while stepping slightly closer.

"I cannot say I do, my heart belongs to another," I said.

"Oh, I see," Gumi said, looking down and frowning slightly. We were mere inches away from each other.

"Why do you not smile?" I asked, tilting her head up towards mine.

"Len-kun," Gumi whispered, blushing slightly. I leaned my head forward so my lips met her perfect light pink lips. I assumed Gumi was shocked because she wasn't reacting at all, so I pulled back.

"I'm sorry Megpoid-San," I said sadly and started to walk away, but I felt a hand firmly grab mine.

"I love you too Len-kun," Gumi said, understanding what I meant by that kiss.

"Why di-," I was interrupted by Gumi's lips meeting mine. I reacted purely on instinct, for I have never been with anyone before. She wrapped her arms around my neck, while I rested my hands on her lithe waist, pulling her closer to me until there was no space left between us. The world around us melted away, leaving nothing but us two sharing this beautiful moment. I pulled back when I heard Gumi start to sob.

"Why are you crying?" I asked looking into her emerald eyes filled with tears.

"I am crying because of what might happen to you if Lady Hatsune found out," Gumi said, sobbing into my shoulder.

"You are not to worry, I shall not let such things happen," I said, wiping her tears away with my thumb.

"But what if she does?" Gumi asked, looking into my cerulean eyes for an answer.

"Then you shall leave to the yellow kingdom, where my twin rules, so you shall not be hurt," I said, kissing her forehead.

"You have a twin? And of royal blood no less?" Gumi questioned, her eyes going wide.

"It is the truth my love, but I do not enjoy the life of royalty, so I fled the yellow kingdom to the kingdom of the green," I said, remembering the journey here.

"Do you miss your sister?" Gumi asked, still wide eyed.

"Terribly so, I have promised her that I shall return with a queen," I said, blushing as I said it.

"Do you wish for me to be your queen?" Gumi asked, taking my hand in hers.

I wanted nothing more than to say yes, but I simply asked, "Do you wish to be my Queen?"

"Yes, I do wish to be," Gumi said, still gripping my hand in hers.

"Then we shall be wed, but you must to wait, for I have to make preparations with my sister," I said, hugging Gumi to my chest.

"I have only dreamt of this moment," Gumi said excitedly, hugging me back.

"Come, let us walk back to the Main palace," I said, taking Gumi's hand in mine and walked back to the castle. For the rest of the day I was ordered around the castle to fetch things for the Hatsune family, when Lord Hatsune called me into his study I must admit I was scared, for if Lord Hatsune called someone into his study, it was normally never good. I walked into his study, closing the door when I entered.

"Kagamine-san, please, sit," Lord Hatsune said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

"You have summoned me my Lord?" I asked, sitting down.

"Indeed I have, it has come to my attention that my Daughter has fallen for you, is this true?" Lord Hatsune asked.

"It is true my lord," I said, frightened out of my mind.

"Have you fallen for her?" Lord Hatsune asked.

"I'm sorry my lord," I simply replied.

"I appreciate your honesty," Lord Hatsune said, smiling to himself.

"If it is all right with you, may I ask you a question?" I asked nervously.

"Ask away," Lord Hatsune said.

"Would it be okay if I left your employment to return to the yellow kingdom and my sister?" I asked nervously.

"Has this anything to do with you breaking my daughter's heart?" Lord Hatsune asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed my lord," I said, hanging my head low.

"And may I ask who your sister is?" Lord Hatsune asked again.

"Rin Kagamine, my lord," I said.

"That would mean that you are of royal blood," Lord Hatsune said, clearly shocked.

"You have not answered my question though," I said.

"Oh, pardon my forgetfulness, of course you may leave, but why hide as a servant when you should be ruling the yellow kingdom?" Lord Hatsune asked, still shocked.

"It is a long and troubling story, you would not like to hear it," I said.

"Of course I would, it would be an honor to hear another royal's tale," Lord Hatsune said, an intrigued expression adorned his face.

"I guess I should start from the beginning then," I said.

_**Flashback…..**_

"Len come on," a 5 year old Rin said, tugging on my arm.

"I am coming, why are you in such a rush anyway?" I asked, following behind my twin sister.

"I heard some of the adults talking about us," Rin said, stopping in front of a door that was closed, "Here, listen." I pressed my ear against the door and heard a group of adults talking.

"We only need Len," one said.

"But what of Rin?" asked another?

"She will be married off to the prince of blue, Kaito I think his name was," a third voice said.

"Let us get out of here Rin," I said, taking her hand and rushing off to our room.

Later that night….

We were lying down to go to bed, Rin was in her bed, and I was in mine, I didn't want anything to happen to Rin, so I came up with an idea. I hot up to find a knapsack.

"What are you doing Len?" Rin asked, getting out of bed.

"Nothing Rin, go back to bed," I said, not turning around.

"Why are you packing?" Rin asked again.

"I have to go somewhere for a while Rin,' I said, fighting back tears.

"Can I come with you Len?" Rin asked.

"Sorry Rin, you need to stay here," I said, turning around and looking her in the face.

"Why, I don't want you to go," Rin said, clinging to my hand with both of hers.

"I have to Rin, if I don't, they will send you away, and I don't want that, so I have to leave for a while," I said, failing to hold back my tears now.

"Okay, I will miss you Len," Rin said, hugging me tightly and crying softly onto my shoulder.

"Hurry, get back into bed so they think you are still in bed," I said, kissing her forehead.

I grabbed my stuff and fled into the night.

_**End Flashback…..**_

"You left at age five?" Lord Hatsune asked.

"Indeed," I said solemnly.

"Well it is a tragic tale indeed," Lord Hatsune said, meeting my gaze.

"Unfortunately I must ask of you another favor, I need to stay here while I prepare to leave," I said.

"Of course Kagamine-San, take as long as you need to prepare, you have been a fine servant and now, an honored guest," Lord Hatsune said, smiling again.

"You have been too kind to me my Lord," I said, walking out of the doors to the study. I then proceeded to find Gumi and tell her the wonderful news, I found her in the grand hall, polishing a suit of armor.

"You have missed a spot," I said, jokingly.

"I have not," she said, standing up to look if she had. When she stood up I wrapped my arms around her waist, earning a squeak out of her.

"It is me, my love," I whispered in her ear, kissing the top of her ear.

"Oh, it is you Len, where have you been?" Gumi asked, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Lord Hatsune summoned me," I said, nuzzling her neck.

"What did he want?" Gumi asked, laying her hands on top of mine.

"He was asking me about Lady Miku," I said simply.

"Ah," Gumi said simply.

"I have good news though my dear," I said.

"What is it?" Gumi asked, looking up into my cerulean eyes.

"Come, I will tell you in my quarters," I said, leading her to the quarters in which I sleep.

"What did you want to tell me?" Gumi asked, shutting the door behind us.

"He allowed us to leave, and he let us stay here until we are prepared to leave," I said, taking her hands in mine.

"It is wonderful news Len-Kun," Gumi said, hugging me tightly.

"I just need to write to my sister telling her that I am to return," I said, opening the end table next to my bed and taking out a quill, some parchment and an inkwell, brought it over to my desk and started to write.

_Dear Rin_

_My dear sister, I apologize for the length since my last letter, I am truly sorry, I hope this letter reaches you in a timely manner, for with it I bring great news. I am returning home to you and the kingdom, I'm sorry I had to leave in the first place, but you know as well as I do that they would have married you off to some god forsaken man that wouldn't have treated you right, and I couldn't lose you, you are all the family I have left. I love you Rin, I hope you will write back soon._

_Sincerely _

_Len Kagamine_

When I finished writing, I rolled up the parchment and tied it with a yellow band to signify it is to the royal family of the yellow kingdom.

"Come, we shall look for a messenger," I said, getting up from the desk and holding out my hand to Gumi.

"Okay Len," Gumi said, slipping her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. We walked out of the palace and into the town to look for a messenger. We eventually found one who was willing to make the trip, I paid him and he set of at a swift run in the direction of the yellow kingdom.

"Come, I have a surprise for you my love," I said, still holding her hand. I led her into a store that had a wide array of rings.

"Are we here for what I think we are here for?" Gumi asked, her eyes going wide.

"What do you think," I said simply. She didn't answer but simply hung onto my arm with both of hers, after looking around for some time, we finally agreed on a pair of solid gold wedding bands. 'Now to do this right,' I thought. We walked a while more before stopping at a river bank under an ancient looking oak tree.

"It is lovely," I said, referring to the scenery around us.

"It is," she agreed.

"I have something to ask you," I said, pulling her ring out of my pocket and getting down on one knee, "Will you marry?"

"YES, of course I will!" Gumi exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement, her maids dress flying every which way, yet still managing to somehow slide the ring onto her finger.

A few days later I received a letter from the yellow kingdom, knowing all too well who it was from, I retired to mine and Gumi's new room to read it. I found Gumi there, sitting out on the balcony, watching the town. I walked out onto to the balcony.

"Hello my love," I said, looking at Gumi, she was wearing a green dress today; I thought it matched her hair and her eyes perfectly.

"Oh, I did not hear you enter Len, I was just appreciating the lovely weather today," Gumi said, looking up to me.

"I received a letter from Rin today, I have not read it yet," I said, holding up the letter.

"Well, what does it say?" Gumi asked, pulling me into the seat next to her. I began to read.

_Dear Len_

_I agree, it has been a long time since you last wrote, I almost forgot I had a twin entirely, it is good to hear from you again. In your last letter you said you were coming back. Does that mean what I think it means? If so I am happy for you, and I must say, I am entirely bored with being a 'temporary' queen, and I am quite terrible at it too, you were the one that was raised to rule, not me, I miss you terribly Len_

_Sincerely_

_Rin Kagamine_

After reading the letter we just sat there in comfortable silence. Suddenly Gumi spoke.

"It is nice that your sister is waiting for us, I would like to meet her."

"I am pretty sure she would like to meet you too my love," I said, looking over into her emerald green eyes.

"When can we go to your kingdom?" Gumi asked, returning my look.

"Soon my dear, soon," I said, lightly running my thumb over her hand. We sat like that for hours, enjoying each other's company, eventually Gumi had fallen asleep, and I being the gentle man that I am, carried her into our room and laid her down on our shared bed, unfortunately waking her up in the process.

"What, you are not even going to undress me?" Gumi asked playfully.

"You know tradition says I cannot," I simply stated.

"I know Len," she said, getting up to remove her dress for bed.

"I forgot to mention that your dress was lovely today," I said.

"Thank you Len, would you help me with the laces?" Gumi said, trying but failing to untie the laces of her dress.

"Of course," I said, walking over to her and untying the laces of her dress, it fell away to reveal the usual assortment of undergarments.

"I will let you get dressed in your night cloths," I said, walking out onto the balcony.

"I'm done Len," Gumi said, hugging me from behind.

"Let us go to bed then," I said, turning around and catching an eyeful, she was wearing a rather showy nightgown that only went to her upper thighs.

"Do you like it?" Gumi asked, smiling mischievously.

"Um, it is-," I stammered out, not being able to think properly.

"That is what I thought," Gumi said, standing up on her tip-toes and kissing me lightly, leading me to bed.

The next morning I was woken by Gumi shaking him roughly.

"Wake up Len, you need to wake up," Gumi said, still shaking me.

"What is it Gumi?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows.

"The guards are looking for you," Gumi said worriedly.

"Why, I have not done anything wrong," I stated, looking confused. Suddenly a knocking was heard on the door.

"Hold on one moment," I yelled towards the door.

"No do not open it," Gumi said, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Nothing will happen," I said assuredly. I got up and answered the door, upon opening the door I saw two guards.

"Kagamine Len, you are hereby sentenced to death, by order of Lady Hatsune," one guard said, grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me out of the room. I was dragged from my room to the sparsely used dungeon where Lady Miku was waiting.

"So, she is the reason you do not love me," Miku said menacingly.

"I refuse to answer any questions you may ask," I said, getting up from where the guard threw me in the cell.

"You will, one way or another," Miku said, cracking a cat of nine tails with a sadistic smile splayed across her lips.

After many excruciating hours of torture, Miku was satisfied and left me alone for the night. The next morning I was awoken by a searing pain on my chest where Miku had whipped raw, I opened my eyes to discover I was being dragged into the town square.

"This can only mean I am to be publically beheaded," I said to myself, thinking of Gumi and my unborn son. The guards brought me up to the guillotine, and forced my head into the device, before everything went black; I managed to say a short sentence to Gumi.

"Tell Rin I want revenge."

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the sad ending, but I had this idea in my head forever so I figured I might as well add one sad story to the billions of happy ones with Len in them. And I might edit this to a happier ending later on. But I digress, feel free to comment, I appreciate honesty, but please don't be too harsh. Ciao!**


End file.
